Episode 3643
Mikey Episode Number: 3643 Date: Saturday, June 28, 1997 Sponsors: D, E, 2 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four Grovers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy alphabet around a city |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for elephant, eagle, everything, and egg |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle introduces "Convincing John" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A group of round crayons draws a house, and is hesitant to let a square yellow crayon join, until it draws the sun. They all cooperate to make a rainbow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: One head is listening to some funky music on some headphones. The other head wakes up and asks to listen to the music, but the first head doesn't want to stop listening. They fight over the headphones, which get longer as they struggle. After seeing this, they both shout share, each head takes a speaker, and walk off-screen while the music becomes completely audible to the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A Zerkel named Jake demonstrates -ake words. Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson goes to Pizzeria Dos to get a piece of pizza, but comes to find that at this restaurant there is two of everything, including himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Gone With the Wind - starring Kermit the Frog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl fantasizes what she could do without leaving her room if her nose, ears, legs, and arms got bigger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rosita leads Carlo, Tarah, Gabi, Zoe and the kids in a performance of “Everybody Say Hola”. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A ball goes up and down a musical staircase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Shaun look at the word CAT, and Chicago the Lion says he likes the word because he's a kind of cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to figure out why her dog is crying |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar and Grundgetta sing "Everything in the Wrong Place Ball" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At the beach, the Twiddlebugs notice that only Thomas has a beach umbrella, which they decide to share. They soon notice that they have no idea where the ocean is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake displays shapes, which are identified in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin tells Kermit he can't sleep, fearing the presence of snakes. Kermit has him imagine the beauty of snakes. Robin envisions a quartet of snakes dancing to an upbeat version of "In a Persian Market." Afterward, the snakes have joined them in the bedroom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor and Oscar the Grouch sing "Your Grouchy Face" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A penguin repeats the rhythms of the sounds it hears, which include a drum, a door knock, a saw, and a typewriter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit and a kid hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide